


GrindSnap

by neuroglam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, made-up hook-up apps, no actual porn I am sorry recip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam/pseuds/neuroglam
Summary: Jet-lagged and bored in his hotel room right before the Rostelecom, Chris gets a dickpic





	GrindSnap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagoyadelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagoyadelay/gifts).



“Thank you for this wonderful dickpic, darling, but who are you?” Chris types into his GrindSnap. It is an objectively _wonderful_ dick, thick and veiny and almost purple with how hard his owner’s squeezing it. It glistens with lube, it drips with precome, and the balls are drawn up. _Soon_ , Chris thinks, and unconsciously licks his lips.

“Nevermind who you are,” he texts. “Is there anything I can do to help?” It’s two o’clock in the afternoon and he’s alone in his room, slightly disoriented and jetlagged as fuck. He’s bored and he doesn’t have the bandwidth for much, but—this. He definitely has the bandwidth for this.

Dots shuffle at the bottom of the chat window. “Sorry. I must have sent this to the wrong person.”

“No, no, no, I’m very much the right person, love,” Chris sends. His dick thinks he’s very much the right person, too. 

The guy on the other side lets way too much time pass. Must be shy. Chris likes the shy ones. “If it let you send it, we must have matched in the past,” he says. “Get on video?” To lead by example, Chris taps on the small camera in the corner and angles the phone. His own dick is now center-screen—Chris hasn’t taken it out yet, but you can tell through the boxers that he’s getting hard. He gives it a rub with the palm of his hand, enjoying the thought that somewhere, a shy boy with a gorgeous dick and bursting balls is watching him do it.

“You wanna see this?” He says, now aloud, relying on his cell phone’s mike to carry his voice through even though it’s all the way down by his dick. “Come on, love, you know you want it.” It’s not even a lie—the one-sided video call is still live; Shy Boy is still watching. And not just: sometime in the last six months, he’d gotten on GrindSnap to look at dicks, and he swiped up on Chris’.

Chris stretches the fabric of his boxers so Shy Boy can see the outline of his dick. “You show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” he murmurs as he keeps rubbing. Then he takes his hand off, letting his boxers tent.

“Here now,” he says and shifts on the bed. His dick bobs. “You wanna know what I’m doing now? I’m smelling my hand.” He inhales loudly, in a way he hopes carries down to the mike. “And then, I’ll spit in it. And then-”

The video feed turns on. His shy boy’s gorgeous dick is there, with a vice-grip of fingers around the base. 

“Darling!” Christophe says.

“Um. Chris?” comes, low and raspy. “I… is this Chris Giacommetti?”

It takes Chris’ brain a couple of tries to fire right. Because he can recognize the other guy's voice, too. “Otabek? The Kazakh boy?”

All that comes through from the other end is a gulp.

Chris knows for a fact they’re both assigned to the Rosstelecom, which means- “Listen, love, are you in Moscow already? At the Marriott?”

“Um. Yea.” Shy Boy—Otabek—says like he’s not dangling the most delicious morsel of dick right in Chris’ face.

Otabek Altin. Such a small, delicate frame. And, apparently, such a glorious, delicious dick. Being who he is, Chris decides. “Well, if you can walk with that thing, put a pair of pants on, and I’ll see you in my room. 1023," he adds when rational thought penetrates through the idea of _dick_. "As soon as you can make it, love. You bring that thing to me, and I'll make such good things happen to it.”


End file.
